Please Lie
by Clio195
Summary: Songfic of Angel/Collins set during the time Angel's in the hospital. Song- Lie by David Cook. T for Language.


**Song Credit: _Lie_- David Cook**

A/N: I was listening to this song on my iPod and all of a sudden, it just hit me how perfectly this song would go with Collins and Angel during her death. Ok, even if you don't like this, you should definitely listen to the song- you'll see what I mean.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Rent. Don't own the song.**

**-**My computer's messed up so just pretend there's a line break here-

**_You whispered that you were getting tire_****_d,_**  
You're tired all the time now.  
_**Got a look in your eye, looks a lot like goodbye**__**  
**_Please don't say goodbye.  
_**Hold on to your secrets tonight.  
**_You don't need to say anything. I know.  
_**Don't want to know, I'm ok with this silence  
**_It's better than hearing you try to speak.

_**It's truth that I don't want to hear  
**_I can't handle it. I can't face life without you.  
_**You're hiding regret in your smile  
**_Do you have to smile? When everything is so fucked up you still force a smile, still try to make everything seem normal.  
_**There's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for awhile  
**_Why didn't I take better care of you?  
_**Hold on to the past tense tonight  
**_I remember those happy, carefree days, before you got sick. I want to go back to those days.  
_**Don't say a word,  
**_So little energy. So little time.  
_**I'm ok with the quiet.  
**_We never needed words. We were beyond that.  
_**The truth is gonna change everything.  
**_What is my life without you? It's nothing. It's shattered. It's cold and empty and meaningless.

_**So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
**_Please, just pretend there's hope. There's nothing else keeping me from falling apart.  
_**So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
**_One more night is all I ask for.  
_**I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
**_I wouldn't care if you cut my heart out and threw it away, I would still love you  
_**Look me in the eye,  
Lie, lie, lie.  
**_Please

_**I know that there's no turning back.  
**_I can't go back, but I can't go forward unless you're standing next to me.  
_**If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks. **_Everything's fucked up. Roger and Mimi won't admit they've both made mistakes. Maureen and Joanne won't put aside their goddamn pride. You made me forget all of that.  
_**Let's stay in the dark one more night.  
**_We can deal with everything tomorrow. But that's the thing about tomorrow- it's always just beyond reach.  
_**Don't want to know, I'm ok with the silence.  
**_Silence is deafening me.  
_**It's truth that I don't want to hear.  
**_I can't hear it now.  
Please.

_**So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
**_It's not going to be alright. I can see by the way you look at me that you know it. But let's please just pretend.  
_**So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
**_One more night. All I want.  
_**I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
**_That's what's going to happen, in the end, though. If not today, then tomorrow. If not then, someday.  
_**So look me in the eye, **_Beautiful eyes. Full of life. You had so much left to do on this earth. We could have done them together.  
_**And lie, lie, lie.  
**_Please

_**Don't want to believe in this ending  
**_It can't end. We can't end.  
_**Let the cameras roll on,  
**_Mark will keep filming us. If it kills him, he'll do it. He watches life from behind that screen.  
_**Keep pretending  
**_You always were my drama queen- can't you be my actress now?  
_**Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away  
**_Not just tomorrow- every day for the rest of forever.  
_**Just stay  
**_Please.

_**So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
**_For my sake, just lie.  
_**So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
**_Our last night?  
_**I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
**_If it means another second spent with you, I'll gladly feel the pain later.  
_**Look me in the eye,  
And lie, lie, lie. **_Please.  
_**So lie to me and tell me that we're gonna be ok  
**_We have to be. We're not going to be.  
_**So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the day  
**_You showed me the meaning of a day._**I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart  
**_You always could get away with anything. How could I say no to you?  
_**Look me in the eye,  
And lie, lie, lie.  
**_Please.  
Please.  
Please…

* * *

**A/N: Of course I'd love reviews, but you knew that already. ;) **


End file.
